playstationallstarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Isaac Clarke
Isaac Clarke is the main protagonist of the Dead Space franchise and appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a DLC playable character. His in-game rival is Zeus. Biography "NO MORE MR. NICE ENGINEER..." An ordinary engineer pulled into extraordinary circumstances, Isaac is the sole survivor of the USG Ishimura incident: a mining ship disaster in the far reaches of space that revealed the existence of a monstrous life-after-death infection known as Necromorphs. Isaac's ingenuity and cunning allow him to create improvised tools and weapons from the materials he finds, which may give him the edge he needs to survive in his quest to destroy the Necromorph scourge once and for all. THE LEGACY OF ISAAC CLARKE: *''Dead Space'' *''Dead Space 2'' *''Dead Space 3'' Arcade Opening *Ellie: Anyone tracking us? *Isaac: No, not that I can see. And it looks like... yeah, there. Tau Volantis. (GRUNTS) *Ellie: What is it? Are you okay? *Isaac: I saw... just a flash, but images of... conflict. A huge battle... humans, creatures... *Ellie: Whatever it was, we know where the answer to the Markers, the necromorphs... to all of this lies. *Isaac: I'm not so sure. Ellie, if you'd seen what I just saw... there was a power there, unlike anything we've encountered. How could it not be tied to the Markers? *Ellie: This is a waste of time, Isaac. Everything we know tells us the source of the Markers is on Tau Volantis. *Isaac: You're probably right. But I can't just ignore this. I have to at least see for myself what it's all about. Stay on course. If I can, I'll catch up to you later. *Ellie: Make sure you do, Isaac. Rival Name: Zeus Reason: 'Isaac is reporting to Ellie about the things happening, and makes a comment about how the power may be a Source of Necromorphs. Zeus, overhearing this, materializes and tells Isaac to "go no further" while inquiring about the Necromorphs. After Isaac tells Zeus they are living dead, he misunderstands this to mean that Isaac is meddling within the affairs of the gods, more specifically Hades' domain. Zeus then says that "Only the gods decide who lives and dies". Isaac tells Zeus that he knows exactly what dangers come with those who consider themselves gods, obviously thinking Zeus is a fake, and then aims his Plasma Cutter at Zeus as he prepares to fight him. '''Connection: '''Similar to that of Kratos and Sweet Tooth's connection as rivals, both Zeus and Isaac come from games known for being violent (God of War and Dead Space). Ironically, Zeus is the king of the gods who was defeated and killed by his son, Kratos, while Isaac Clarke has taken down the leader of an alien horde. Both rely heavily on electrical things to defeat their enemies, with Zeus using many lightning-related attacks and Isaac using advanced electronic devices. Also, Isaac must constantly deal with the Church of Unitology in Dead Space, which worship's ''The Great Marker which is like a god to them whilst Zeus is a god. Isaac: Ellie, it's me. I haven't been able to raise you on the communicator since I arrived here. Still, it's important this gets to you. There's a power here, unlike any I've seen before. It seems to be flowing from a single source. Maybe that's also the source of the Markers, source of the necromorphs, of... everything that's gone on. (Zeus suddenly appears) Zeus: Go no further, mortal. You speak of the dead returned to life? Isaac: Not life... necromorphs... are abominations... living dead. Zeus: The depths of Hades will not be trespassed by your kind, mortal. Only the gods decide who lives and dies. Isaac: I know the dangers of men convinced they're gods. If I'm what stands between you and the rest of civilization, I'll put an end to this... now! Ending *Ellie: I was beginning to wonder if you'd make it back. *Isaac: For a while, I wasn't so sure myself. *Ellie: What'd you find? Any link to the Markers? *Isaac: No. Nothing like that. No necromorphs, no Markers. *Ellie: That's that, then. *Isaac: That's not all. There are things out there, stuff you and I haven't even dreamed of. Not all of them bad. *Ellie: I haven't seen much good, myself. Neither have you, in case you forgot. *Isaac: What I've seen... what I've gained... is power. The power to do things, to... *Ellie: ...to what? *Isaac: I'm not sure what it can do. One thing, though... ...I have a feeling it's going to make things a lot more interesting. Gameplay Please see Isaac Clarke/Gameplay. Quotes and Taunts Taunts '''One Step Ahead Of You: Menacingly pointing his finger upwards and says, "Lights out!" Waypoint Finder: Holds out his hand and activates his waypoint finder. Hand Canon: Pulls out a foam finger and shoots his opponents with imaginary bullets while making a popping sound with each shot. (The foam finger remains on Isaac's hand until he uses his Plasma Cutter again) Also, this taunt is capable of earning Isaac AP. If he has the correct distance between him and his opponent just when he finishes off his taunt, he will send his opponent flying and will get 60 AP. Quotes *'Character Select:' **"I can handle this." **"Ready." **"A tool for every job." *'Prematch:' *'Item Pick-up:' **"This should get the point across." **"Just what I needed." **"Just my luck." **"What's this?" **"Let's see what you can do." **"Handy." **"Now what can I use this for?" **"Nice." **"Weird... I'll take it." **"Doesn't take an engineer to figure this one out." *'Using Strategic Shot:' ** "Think fast!" *'Using Kinesis Burst:' ** "I warned you" *'Using Dead Space:' **"Heh." *'Successful KO:' **"You should try harder next time." **"Ugh. Worse than a Necromorph." **"Problem solved." **"Might want to back off next time." **"Are we done yet?" **"That got messy." **"Please! Stay down!" **"Just like on the Ishimura." **"That was almost too easy." **"Who's next!" **"Never underestimate an engineer." **"Well, that was easy." **"Not bad for an engineer, huh?" **"Bye bye." **"Keep it coming!" **"That was close." **"It's you or me buddy." **"Better you than me." **"Thanks for playing." **"Lights out!" **"One step ahead of you, buddy." **"Maybe problems got a solution." **"That was close." **"Heh. Brains over brawn." **"I warned you." **"Wrong time." **"See you next time!" **"Ooh! That had to hurt!" **"Goodnight!" **"That was unexpected." **"Better you than me" **"Easy coming!" **"That was it? **"Alright!" **"Too close." *'Respawn:' **"These guys are everywhere." **"Come on! Are you kidding me?" **"Compared to The Sprawls, this'll be a piece of cake." **"Okay... I didn't see that coming." **"Time for a change of plans." **"Okay, it's not safe here." **"Here we go again." **"This can't be real!" **"What's going on?" **"I'm ready" **"You got lucky." **"Recess is over." **"No more Mr. Nice Engineer!" **"Am I seeing things?" **"Stay focused." **"They're everywhere!" **"Ready to get started?" **"All tools check out. Let's do this!" **"I'm ready, are you?" **"That hurt." **"Oh, this isn't good!" **"New plan of attack this time." **"You people are unbelievable!" **"Time for Plan B." **"Let's try this again, okay?" **"Alright, time to get serious." **"I've got a bad feeling about this." **"I got this all figured out now." **"I guess we're getting serious now." **"That was too close for comfort." **"Where am I?" Intros and Outros Introduction *'Here We Go-' Isaac drops from the sky, rolls his neck and readies his Plasma Cutter. *'Ready To Begin-' Isaac lands from the sky using his gravity shoes and looks straight ahead. *'What Was That?!'- Isaac is looking around as if he saw or heard something. *'Gotta Move-' Isaac walks forward and as he gets closer to the camera, his helmet is the only thing in view. Winning Screen *'No Problem'- Isaac turns his head and closes his Plasma Cutter. *'Gotta Keep Moving'- Isaac while hovering, turns around and flies offscreen. *'Glad It's Over'- Isaac takes a step then stops in place. *'Got It!'- Isaac wields his Kinesis while holding the Plasma Cutter in his other hand. Losing Screen * If using No Problem: Gets sucked into space. * If using Gotta Keep Moving: Drops his plasma cutter, then goes on his knees while grabbing his head and shaking it as he is losing his sanity. * If using Glad It's Over: Drops his plasma cutter while holding his side in pain. * If using Got It!: Appears floating still in space, motionless with his Plasma cutter beside him. Results Screen *'Win': Isaac holds his plasma cutter by his head while looking at the screen. *'Lose': Issac's helmet is seen floating in clockwise circles, within zero gravity. Costumes Arctic Survival Suit Isaac's default appearance is with the Arctic Survival Suit from Dead Space 3. '' '' Advanced R.I.G. Isaac's unlockable outfit is the Engineering Suit from Dead Space 2. Elite Advanced Suit This outfit will appear as Isaac's DLC costume. His Advanced Suit from Dead Space 2. Gallery Render isaac.png isaacbe.png Zeus vs Isaac.png|Isaac Clarke and Zeus on the Graveyard Stage Isaac Clarke level 2 super.png Isaac Clarke level 1 super.png Isaac Clarke level 3 super.png Isaac minon.PNG Isaac Clark VS Screen.png BFro8YSCYAAtVaa.jpg large.jpg|Isaac's Unlockable costume Engineer.jpg Yes.png|Isaac and Zeus' DLC skins 2013-03-20-151558.jpg|Isaac's background 2013-03-19-211241.jpg 2013-03-20-184109.jpg 2013-03-25-194701.jpg capture-20130329-233520.png capture-20130329-233602.png Videos PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale - Isaac Clarke Trailer Playstation All Stars Battle Royale Isaac Clarke Arcade Walkthrough (Commentary) (PS3) (HQ) Playstation All Stars Battle Royale Isaac Clarke "Advanced R.I.G." Costume Review (Commentary) Trivia *Isaac Clarke is the first third-party character to be released as DLC. *Isaac is the fifth third-party character revealed for the game, the first four being Big Daddy, Heihachi Mishima, Dante and Raiden. *In Isaac's Hand Cannon taunt, he will wear a foam finger. If the the player does not use Isaac's gun, he will keep the foam finger on his hand for a brief amount of time. *Isaac is the only character that can reflect projectiles using throws. *Isaac is one of four characters whose Level 3 Super can affect stages, the other three being Big Daddy, Dante, and Zeus. *The name of his level 3 super "Dead Space" is a clear reference to the game he comes from. *Isaac is one of five characters who can freely glide around the stage, the others being Light Jak, Beast Cole, Kat & Dusty, and Zeus. *Isaac Clarke, Sly Cooper, Dante and Raiden are the only characters whose forms are from their recent game installments; Isaac Clarke from Dead Space 3, Sly Cooper from Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, Dante from DmC: Devil May Cry ''and Raiden from ''Metal Gear Rising: Revengeance. *Despite his full name being Isaac Clarke, only Isaac is written on the character select screen. *Two of his losing screens have Isaac either being sucked into space or floating in space, making him and Big Daddy the only characters with a losing screen that indicates that they might've been killed. *On the results screen, if Issac Clarke loses, his helmet is shown floating in a 360 degree motion clockwise, making him the only character with a losing screen that doesn't show the opponent defeated and possibly implies that they're dead. *Isaac's foam finger taunt is the only taunt in the game capable of gaining AP. The final shot of the taunt may randomly launch the foe across the screen. This gives 60 AP. The Foam Finger is one of the unlockable weapons in Dead Space 2 that instant-kills most enemies and has infinite ammo.This its second appearance out of the Dead Space series. *His main menu backdrop are the marker symbols. *Occasionally when respawning, Isaac will say "I've got a bad feeling about this", making him, Ratchet & Clank, Zeus, and Dante the only characters to actually admit to their opponents' strength. *''Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale is one of the four game that Isaac has been in that is not his own, the other three being ''MySims SkyHeroes, Dante's Inferno ''and ''Skate 3. **Isaac was originally going to be in another MySims ''game: ''MySims Agents. He was cut, but his outfit is still unlockable. Had he have appeared in MySims Agents, ''PSASBR ''would have been the fifth game he'd appeared in that is not his own. Category:Characters Category:Third-Party Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Dead Space Category:Playstation 3 Characters Category:PSASBR Category:DLC